Love at First Flight?
by amytheslytherin
Summary: Ginny Weasley is a Quidditch player. Follow her journey through the trials of Quidditch, and the trials of love.
1. Chapter 1

Love at First Flight?

**A/N: Hey guys, this is my fist fanfic, so reviews would be apperciated good or bad! Enjoy the story! xD**

* * *

><p>"Breathe. Just breathe. You can do this." Ginny whispered to herself. She was getting herself ready for the match against the Holyhead Harpies; the one before her big trials. It was 9:00 AM. It was July 26th 2000. It was time to go.<p>

Ginny left her apartment in a nervous-but-excited mood. As she walked towards her car, she looked at the sky. Slightly overcast with no sign of rain. Perfect Quidditch weather.

* * *

><p>"Come on guys, I know we can do this. Last time we played these losers, we won 200-50. A repeat performance is all I'm asking for. LETS DO THIS!" said the captain of the Chudley Cannons, Oliver Wood.<p>

Ginny grabbed her beloved Firebolt, and exited the changing rooms. Walking through the tunnel, she heard the cheers getting louder. Eventually, just before the sound almost became too much, they reached the end of the tunnel. As she looked around, Ginny was unable to spot anybody she knew in the crowd, which was unsurprising, as there had to be at least 15,000 people seated in the stands above her. Ginny was starting to get unbearably nervous. In a matter of minutes she would be up in the air, attempting to score against her brother Ron.

Ron had been jealous of Ginny ever since she became one of the Chasers for the Chudley Cannons, who happened to be Ron's favourite Quidditch team. Ron attended trial after trial, but failing to get onto any team. Finally, Ron became Keeper for the Holyhead Harpies; Ginny's rival team. This was Ron's first match as the Harpies Keeper, but was confident nonetheless. Ginny however, felt the total opposite.

* * *

><p>As soon as the whistle sounded, Ginny was up in the air, ready to catch the Quaffle. Suddenly, all the tension Ginny felt in her body was seeping away, and a new feeling replaced it. A feeling of weightlessness. Ginny soared towards Wood, caught the Quaffle, and was pelting towards Ron, ready to score.<p>

This was the first time Ginny had seen Ron for three weeks, due to them both having brutal training schedules for the upcoming match. He looked like he'd had no sleep for days; however he looked poised and ready to defend his hoops.

Ginny only soared faster towards him, and easily slipped the quaffle through the ring. 10-0 to the Cannons. For the fist time since she stepped onto the pitch, Ginny started to feel confident. She just hoped it remained throughout the entire match.

"OI GINNY! BLUDGER!" shouted the beater, Thomas Alan. Ginny looked round in time to see a Bludger hurtling towards her at top speed. "Shit." she mumbled under her breath, as she dived in order to avoid being smacked in the face by a Bludger.

Luckily, as she dived, Wood dropped the Quaffle right into her hands. She grinned as once again pelted towards Ron.

* * *

><p>"Ginny is our Queen!<p>

Ginny is our Queen!

We all love her very much,

'Cuz SHE IS ON OUR TEAM!" Could be heard all around the Cannon's changing room.

"I can't believe we won 300-50! Ginny, I love you!" slurred Wood, as he took another sip from a giant Firewhiskey bottle.

"Love you too Woodikins! Cheers!" Ginny giggled back at him. Ginny looked at the clock, but had to double take as she saw how late it was.

'_I have to be up and raring to go at 7 in the morning! God damn you Oliver for making me stay to celebrate!'_ Ginny thought as she quickly gathered her things together.

"Hey guys I'm leaving now, I'll let you know how tomorrow goes!" Ginny called as she left the changing room.

"Bye Ginny and good luck with the trials! You'll do fine! Just imagine, one of my team, playing Quidditch for England! That would be crazy!" Wood slurred back as he returned to chatter with the rest of the team.

Ginny grinned as she left, knowing that this time tomorrow, she could be the official Chaser for the England Quidditch team.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So what did you think? I'd love to know! :-)**


	2. Chapter 2

Love at First Flight?

**Chapter 2**

'_**Beep beep beep'**_

'_What is that noise at this time in the morning?' _Ginny thought to herself as she prized open her eyes. A sudden blinding light forced her to close them again.

'_Oh my God. I'm dying! I can't die this young! Not after all that I've been through!' _She thought as she attempted to open her eyes again. This time however, she could clearly see her bedroom. As she glanced at the clock, she could feel the panic rise in her chest. It read 7:30 AM. As she rushed around quickly throwing on clothes and packing a large bag at the same time; she realised that she didn't feel so good. The blinding light in her eyes just a few minutes ago sparked a pain in the back of her head. It felt as though someone had smacked her with intent to kill.

"Damn you Wood for giving me Firewhiskey!" she cursed, as she realised the cause of her mammoth headache. She really started to panic now, knowing that she wouldn't be able to fly to the best of her ability when she'd drank so much the night before, and she had a 45 minute journey to complete in 20 minutes. Her heart sank at the thought of her being late to the England Quidditch trials.

* * *

><p>"Hey Jones! Good luck finding a new Chaser today!"<p>

"How many times have I told you Arnold? It's Gwen to you!" Gwen shouted back, a little annoyed. People in Quidditch always called her by her last name, but she didn't like it much. Gwen's stomach flipped as she remembered the huge decision she had to make today. There were ten Chasers on trial for the England Quidditch team, each one hand picked by Gwen herself. She had to make sure her choice was absolutely perfect. She was the coach of the Team after all.

As she approached the room in which she would be meeting the contenders for the role, she straightened herself up, brushed through her hair with her hands, took a deep breath and entered the room.

* * *

><p>Ginny sprinted from the apparation point, up to the entrance of the Quidditch stadium. As she pushed the doors open, she walked face first into a man whom she did not recognise.<p>

"Sorry" he mumbled, and Ginny stared at him. Something was definitely familiar about him; she just couldn't put a name to his face. Ginny suddenly remembered where, and how late she was. She dashed off, not looking back at the man she'd collided with.

As she finally came to the room she was meant to meet in, her headache flared, reminding her that it was still going at full force, waging war against her brain. She knocked on the door quietly, and then stood waiting for a reply. Eventually she opened the door, presuming that her knock was not heard.

"And you would be Ms. Weasley I take it?" said a lively voice from the front of the room. Ginny looked up at the woman to see that it was in fact Gwenog Jones, former captain of the Chudley Cannons. Ginny mumbled an apology, and sat down, extremely embarrassed at being late.

"And that's pretty much all I want to see girls. Determination, dedication and a bit of skill. Right that's that over with, shall we head to the pitch?" Gwen said hopefully. Ginny swiftly off her seat, wanting to remove any bad impression she had left, and exited the room with the rest of the group.

* * *

><p>"Good. Yes Abbott, good pass! Now Smith, you pass to Weasley." Gwen called to the Chasers that were all going through trials to become England's new Chaser. She watched as Smith passed to Weasley – good, strong pass – and continued to watch as Weasley barely caught the Quaffle. "Good Weasley, now you shoot, I want to see how well you deal under pressure. Abbott, Smith you defend the hoops." She said as she watched Ginny become more and more flustered.<p>

Ginny soared towards the two people that were defending the hoops, dodged left, then right, then threw the Quaffle at the hoops, which missed by a good three feet. Ginny was getting closer to tears as the time in her trial went on. She was putting endless amounts of effort in, but these other Chasers were just far better than she was.

"Now I want to see Abbott with Weasley and Austin with Grinham. Barlow and Smith you defend the hoops, the rest of you can sit out this one. Now I want to see a two on two, just scoring the Quaffle through the hoops. First to 30 points wins the game." A whistle sounded and Ginny sped off towards Abbott who had the Quaffle. Abbott passed the Quaffle to Ginny who pelted towards Smith, who was defending the hoops. Now she felt ready. She felt as though all her worries were pointless. And they were. Ginny easily slipped the Quaffle through the hoop. Yes! 10 points. 20 more and we win the game.

This time, Austin won the Quaffle, but Ginny easily intercepted it when it was passed to Grinham. Ginny passed the Quaffle to Abbott, who this time slipped the Quaffle through the hoop. 10 more points and this game was in the bag. This time Ginny won the Quaffle. She pelted towards Smith, eye on the target. This time however, Smith saved the Quaffle from the hoops. Grinham caught it, then soared off to the other end of the pitch towards Barlow who was defending their hoops.

The Quaffle had just left Grinham's hands, when Abbott quickly snatched it from him, and passed it to Ginny. She flew off to her hoops, aimed and scored. A final whistle was heard. "Well done guys, everyone back to the changing room, then you can go home and we'll let you know how you've done"

Gwen's heart sank. There were two people fitting the exact requirements for the Chaser position; and she had a long night cut out for her, deciding which one should get the role. There was just one question. Weasley or Abbot?

* * *

><p><strong>AN: For some reason, I don't feel like this chapter was as good as the last** **one, I feel like it's a little rushed. I'd love to know what you think!**


End file.
